Australian Remedies
by CrazySunshine
Summary: A hot-headed redhead and a feisty Aussie. A kind stranger and a gentle giant? Not to mention about 50 people inbetween! ( Give me a chance...Jin's in it )
1. A small preview ignore the Chp 1 sign

Disclaimer: Hi! I own none of the following games/characters associated within the games!: Tekken 1-4, All Resident Evil Games, Devil May Cry 1 & 2, Shinobi, Soul Calibur 1 & 2, any ones I missed!  
  
But on a side note, I own you Zoë, Jodi, Ob, Dion, Kyla, Nia, Nada, Anastasia Yevdokiya, Nadia, Sasha, Calvin, Kylin, Mai, Ky, and Cmic. But I don't own the characters you look like ^-^: :  
  
~All Jin wanted to do was get some groceries. All Zoë wanted was to find her sister. All destiny wanted was for them to meet. ~  
  
**********  
He had fought many battles, won many as well. Pain was only a reminder of his existence, and joy was only the acknowledgment of dreams long thought of. Those dreams would serve as a sign. He was a strong man, with broad shoulders, thickly arched eyebrows, and enormous muscles, hidden beneath thin cloth, that playfully dragged, clutching half air, half heat. His chest rose almost arrogantly with each breath, almost daring anyone to pick a fight with him. Out of all his battles, this had to be the toughest one. Grocery shopping. And in an unfamiliar town to boot.  
  
****************  
  
I know, boring start, but I swear it gets so much better. BTW, thanks VolcanicViperism for your large part in this! Hugs and kisses! 


	2. Jenny's Asylum

All right! Trying to update as much as possible! Anyway, I need to get something out of the way in order for the rest of the story to make better since, since the original 200 pages (no lie) crashed along with my computer.  
  
Couples: ~Kay Yorks & Dante Sparda (DMC) ~Nadia Yevdokiya & Vergil Sparda (DMC) ~Dion Chandler & Trish (DMC) ~Ob (Kevin) Reeds & Claire Redfield (RE: CV) ~Sasha Yevdokiya & Leon Scott Kennedy (RE: 2) ~Nada & Kilik (SC) ~Nia & Hotsuma-sama (Shinobi) ~Nautica & Iori-chan (KOF) ~Kyla Reeds & Forest Speyer (RE: 1?) ~ Ky Reeds & Joseph Frost (RE: 1?) ~Mai Reeds & Steve Burnside (RE: CV) ~Pre & Hong Yunsung (SC: 2) ~Mesha & Lucia (DMC) ~Jin Kazama & _______ ~ Hwoarang & __________ ~Note: Anna has a crush on Billy Coen (RE: 0). Reasons to believe he might like her (*coughs*).  
  
______Hope I didn't miss anyone. Hard to follow, I know, but as the story progresses you'll learn 'em like that.  
  
Siblings: Nadia & Aidan Dante & Vergil (Twins) Ob & Kyla Mai & Ky (Identical Twins/ Cousins of Ob and Kyla) Mesha & Misha (Fraternal Twins) Chris & Claire (RE) ____ & ______ (Sisters. Fill in the blanks later)  
  
Sorry that took so long!!!! Gomen!!! ^-^::  
  
Jin sighed as he reached a massively sized mansion estate. The home was tall, wide, with camera set up high on the roof. He blinked at a site once over looked. It was a girl, very short, with medium length red hair, being chased around by a tall man. He was holding a water gun, and shooting weird war cries, while apparently trying to shoot the girl.  
  
" Claire...?" Jin asked in a slightly confused way. The girl stopped running for a second, taking in a blast of water, then yelling the tall man who shot at her, and hitting him in the head once before walking over to Jin. The tall man, Ob, thusly fell down and began to wail like an infant. Claire, the short redhead, ignored this as she stepped up to Jin.  
  
" Hi ya Jin!" she said cheerfully. He blinked. " Hello Miss Claire. You said I could come here if I needed anything..." he began, but was stopped shortly after being pulled into the large house. For something so small, she sure could hold her own.  
  
" Jenny!!!" Claire called out, as she bounced away, leaving Jin in the doorway alone. He felt out of place, lonely, awkward. Even more so awkward, when he was lightly bumped into.  
  
" Sorry..."  
" That's ok..." Jin replied, turning to stare into the chocolate colored eyes of a beautiful young girl. She was average height, with tanned caramel skin, and gently curling lashes. She had long, onyx colored hair that gently draped over her shoulder, and ended in a loose ponytail. She had an earthy sort of look that was only accented by a long, khaki skirt, and solid white tube top, with a jean jacket hanging loosely over it. She smiled warmly at him, the book in her hand forgotten.  
  
" My name's Zoë."  
  
" Jin. Jin Kazama."  
  
" Nice to meet you."  
  
" Like wise—"  
  
" Hey Jin, I found out where the store is!" shouted Claire in interruption, as she quickly came into view, followed by a tall, pretty almond-caramel colored woman. The new woman blinked.  
  
" Wow!! He's cut-" she was cut short, as she was pushes away by the head, by a pretty, average height woman with an uncanny resemblance to Lulu (I had no intention or knowledge that Lulu existed ^-^:. Square Soft's been spying on me!!! ) from FFX. She was pretty, loud, and slightly annoying. She smirked at the sight of Jin's muscle bound form and quickly pulled him in, Jin almost falling down. Zoë blinked.  
  
" Hey there," said the Lulu look a like, rather seductively, which caused Jin to gulp nervously.  
  
" Hi..." he muttered weakly, trying to escape her vice like grip.  
  
" My name's Anastasia Yevdokiya. But you can call me Anna." She winked.  
  
" Jin. Jin Kazama..."  
" You're hot!"  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
"What's your shoe size?"  
  
" Anna!!!" shouted Jenny (the girl who she so rudely pushed: p) & Claire.  
  
"What?" asked Anna innocently (please don't confuse her with Anna from the game)? She stood their pouting still holding on tightly to Jin. Zoë began to speak out cautiously, but before she could get a word out, Anna glanced at her eyeing her with intensity.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Zoë."  
  
" How come you're here?"  
  
" Hey!! It's my house Anna! I ask questions!!"  
  
" I've never seen you before."  
  
" I'm new..."  
  
" You don't seem familiar"  
  
" ... From Australian."  
  
" I thought Aussie's were more outspoken."  
  
" I thought Russians were more well reserved," commented Ob, who strolled in eating a giant cookie. Anna stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
" That an invite?" He asked raising his eyebrows in a playful manner as Claire clocked him upside the head. He screamed apologizes as her face cutely puffed out, and a hammer was raised above her head. Jenny pulled Ob away before this got anymore ugly. Jin & Zoë sweat dropped, both taking this time to sneak outside.  
  
Anna returned her attention to her now empty arm. " HEY!!! Where'd he go?!?!"  
  
" You're the reason we can never keep guest..."  
  
Anna huffed, looking out the window as Jin and Zoë talked.  
  
" You see I just wanted to go to the store too..."  
  
"I'll take you. It's not trouble." Jin blinked.  
  
" Are you sure?" He asked well mannered, concerned of wasteful time.  
  
Zoë smiled cheerfully. " Sure."  
  
Ok! Way long than the first! I dunno if this to long or not or to short...anyways, hope you like it thus far. I haven't even touched the good parts yet, but they're coming so stay with me Loves. C ya. 


	3. Beauty's Blessing

I really have nothing to say as of now. As always, I don't own any of this wonderful PS2, Xbox, or Game cube charas. Thanks loves. Once again, Anna means Anastasia, not Anna from the game. I didn't own the game at the time I made up Anna.  
  
~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~? ~  
  
A week after the lest chap~  
  
"You'd think a girl could find some descent shades..." complained, a tall, curvy woman with long, chestnut hued hair pulled loosely to one side, topped with a crimson red cowboy hat and matching cowboy boots. She had on a simple pair of boot-cut jeans, and a plain white tank top with three vertical digressing slits. She had a pair of the prettiest blue eyes this side of America. And she was a beautiful native of Australia.  
  
The summer sun sat seeming less unnoticed, as Jodi Akalin, the beautiful cowgirl, walked along side her petite friend. She was short, with long, sand-dusted colored hair, with a slight auburn feel. She was short, light in weight, but with a curvy built, one worthy of attention. Of course, she felt less than deserving than her pretty friend, the Australian beauty, racing champion, and all around winner. She was like a model; a perfect picture on one of her canvas. The painter and the racer; what a match.  
  
"It's not hot enough for shades."  
  
"I know, but they look cool," the words rolling off her tongue with a heavy Australian accent. She really looked like a modern cowgirl—beauty and all.  
  
"Is everything cool with you?"  
  
"Well, when you look as good as me, everything has to be."  
  
"Someone's full of themselves..."  
  
"It's not bragging if it's true."  
  
Kay's lips parched as if she had the words written in stone. Stone that had suddenly vanished.  
  
"Where are you taking me again cobber?"  
  
"To meet my friends."  
  
"Are they're guys?"  
  
"Lots."  
  
"Are they cute?"  
  
"Very." "Do they have bi—"  
  
"...Jodi."  
  
"What? I could use a little fun. Actually, I could use BIG fun if you catch my drift," Jodi added with a small smirk and twinkle about her eyes.  
  
"You are so bad..."  
  
"And what do you and Dante—was it? —Do all day? I mean, aren't you two shacking up?"  
  
"No! We're just leaving together w/o being married."  
  
"..."  
  
~ ||||| || | | | | || || | || | | | || | | | | || ||||| | | || || | || || || | | | || | | || | || || || | | | || | | | | |||||| ~  
  
A soft sigh was heard quietly throughout the woods. Its owner was Jin Kazama, a large masculine coffee-hued man with sharply arched brows, and soft pouty lips. His milk chocolate eyes were hidden beneath beautiful lashes that lay thickly among soft, fastened lids. He was in a state of complete tranquility—well, at least as tranquil as a demonically possessed misfortunate soul can get. Not to mention that every man had a price on his head, and every girl had a price for his...not head. But I digress. Baths had always made Jin feel at ease, relaxed; he didn't seem to mind the bird's chirping or the wind whistling along to the melody of the flowers rhyme. It was peaceful here.  
  
Even with this sudden change in moods, and optimistically colored eyes, Jin still remained Jin. His lips forever curved into the perfect pout. His top lip, a full candy red hiding a luscious cotton candy colored bottom. His hair was another remaining Jin factor, still edgy, pointing straight up in a wild cut. Same old Jin.  
  
"Uhm...Mr. Kazama..." a timid voice called out nervously from behind. Jin sat up, stiff and uneasy at the sudden intrusion. Turning slowly, he took in the sight of Zoë, standing beside a massive sized tree, glowing a crimson complexion at the sight she almost saw; Jin Kazama sat there, turning towards her, wading in the water, clothed in abso-bloody-lutely nothing. She stared at his cinnamon hued chest; harden muscles dripping with beads of water flowing downward. She watched as a single bead swam down the cinnamon toned ocean, curving over each rapidly changing ripple and curve, following it's escapade of endless joy (Sorry! Got carried away! ^-^:: ). She watched it slowly slide over mounds of mass muscles, and finally reach the bottom, signaled by a visible v line that indicated what was immediately followed. She tried not to think of that.  
  
"Miss Zoë..." he began about to stand up fully in the water.  
"No don't!" she shouted, turning a bright cherry red, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
Jin blushed bashfully, forgetting his nudity for a small second, and then regaining his composure. "Zoë..."  
  
"Maybe I should go take a walk somewhere else..." she said slowly, eyes still covered.  
  
"No, no, no...I'll change." He stepped out of the water, masculine body still dripping pleasantly, as he made his way over to one lucky ass towel. He picked it up, lightly drying his wet, fabulously built body, then wrapping it carefully around his waist. That was indeed, a lucky towel, receiving the pleasure of being touched by Jin Kazama. And more importantly, his –as I was saying, he wrapped the towel carefully around his waist, dangling off his smooth hips. He quickly made his way past Zoë, his towel flying up behind him like a banner. That banner must of said "Damn I'm Hot." Zoë, feeling the gust of air pass her by shivered slightly.  
  
Jin quickly slid on a pair of onyx colored pants, with a white flame motif a.k.a the g pants. He slid on an equally well-designed jacket, tying a red belt around his pants. He left his cinnamon-colored chest partially exposed, just enough to dazzle at his muscle-bonded physique. "You can open your eyes now..."  
  
Hesitantly, Zoë opened her eyes, glancing up at him.  
  
"Sorry I disturbed your bath," she apologized, still a flustered cherry, fidgeting nervously with her hidden hands.  
  
"That's alright. I was almost done anyway."  
  
"So uhm...do you always bath in forests?"  
  
"Whenever I get the chance."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just taking a walk. I love forests."  
  
Jin blinked. "So then, you like nature?"  
  
"Yes! I love nature! As well as animals. I'm a florist, aside from a student."  
  
"A florist?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a bit of an aboriginal."  
  
"Oh. That's right, you're from Australia aren't yo—?" his sentence was interrupted, as his view was cut short by two muscle bound men. Another two stood, holding a struggling Zoë.  
  
"HEY! Leave her alone!"  
  
"We're only doing our job Mr. Kazama. We are your body guards."  
  
"But she's a friend! I didn't even ASK for body guards!"  
  
"Jin!!" Zoë shouted, hitting one of the guards whose hands were a bit to wondrous for her taste.  
  
"PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Jin screamed in an almost demonic voice. Touchy. With that, the two guards dropped her like a forgotten item. Jin stared at them violently, walking over and helping her up.  
  
"I'm so..."  
  
"I have to go," she dusted herself off, smiling a weak good-bye to Jin, then turning and walking off. Jin glared at his guards in spit, rolling up his long sleeves and staring at them like prey. At this they screamed, running into the lake, wading for their lives.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO PEOPLE ANYMORE!" yelled an angered Jin, who then waded in after them.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted the perky Kay, waving a hand towards her friend. Ob, Dion, Dante, Cmic, and Carlos Oliveria were the first to look up.  
  
"I want you all to meet my friend!" At this, a tall, curvy woman walked in, formally known as Jodi. She tilted her crimson cowboy hat and nodded her head in greeting.  
  
"G'day mates."  
  
"Hi..." chimed most of the males hypnotically. Their female counterparts frowned at them. Kay just sweat dropped. Jodi walked into the regally sized room, scanning her surroundings. The floor was that of marble, neatly shined, glowing with her reflection. There was large television set aside surrounded by the latest sound systems. The ceilings, soaring above her, were magnificently detailed, every loop in place. And the men. The men were hot.  
  
"Hey, are you staying for the sleep over?" Ob inquired.  
  
"Sure. Sounds like fun mate."  
  
~||~||~|~|~|~||~|~|~||~|~|~|~|~||~|~|~|~||~|~||~|~|~|~|~|~|~||~|~|~|~|~|~||~ |~|~||~|~|~|~|~|| Well! Wasn't that an interesting end? Anywho, sorry about all the intense description I put into Jin! Got carried away! ^-^: Can u tell I was hungry? Anyways, you may R & R if you like, no pressure. Bye loves! 


End file.
